A problem on which the invention is based is explained below with reference to the production of a rudder unit for an aircraft. However, this is not a limitation for the method according to the invention which can be used in general in order to join profiled first structural components to second structural components.
The surface of a side rudder is essentially formed by structural elements of sheet-like design, for example panel elements. Supporting structural components which impart the necessary rigidity to the rudder unit and connect the individual panels to one another are arranged within the rudder unit. Said structural components are typically formed by “I-shaped” stringers.
For the production of a rudder unit which may be produced entirely from fiber composite materials, in particular the outer panels and the inner I-shaped stringers, suitable methods are required to ensure that the I-shaped stringers are joined to the panels.
One joining method makes provision for the panels to be supplied as unimpregnated semifinished fiber products.
The I-shaped stringers are arranged on the panels. The semifinished fiber product of the panels is then impregnated by means of an injection method. In the process, the stringers resting on the surface of the panels are wetted by the resin and stuck on.
The injection method requires a vacuum film to be arranged with a positive fit on the surface of the panels and the I-shaped supports. This requires a considerable, even partially manual effort in order to deposit the vacuum film on the internal or fillable surfaces when there are cut-outs, recesses, corner regions and edges of the I-shaped support.